


【了游】发情期电子生物会构筑仿生巢穴吗

by Essenae



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essenae/pseuds/Essenae
Summary: 普通的phone sex
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Fujiki Yuusaku
Kudos: 3





	【了游】发情期电子生物会构筑仿生巢穴吗

只是一件睡衣，只拿一件睡衣的话没关系吧。  
藤木游作伸出裹着乳胶手套的双手，小心翼翼地翻动洗衣篮里的衣物。游作知道房子的主人鸿上了见不会在一天之内回来，他调查过后者的行程，发现了见几天前走得很急，订票时间和出发时间间隔不超过三小时。他也清楚了见不信任人工智能的习性，传统到家务机器人都不肯使用，那么脏衣服多半是人工处理的。另外根据调查，了见也没有雇佣人类家政的经历——这也难怪，他那座汉诺巢穴一样的别墅里见不得人的东西太多。  
综上所述，游作认为自己有一定概率能在了见家找到对方没来得及塞进洗衣机的衣服。  
他赌对了。  
他抓起一件米白色长袖睡衣，把脸埋进去深吸一口气，再抬起头时眼角带上了一点潮意。  
“呜……”  
好像更严重了。  
这个病症从他13岁起就会定期发作，但最开始只是每年一次，然而症状的表现有些令人难以启齿。下腹发热还会浮现荧蓝色的纹路，伴随着全身皮肤的敏感，这怎么看都不是人类医生能够解答的问题。  
游作的困惑持续到AI的到来。  
“你是人吗？”某次那个毒舌的黑紫色怪物问。  
游作以为它是在骂自己实行的囚禁行为，懒得理会。  
“你是人类吗，”AI似乎没有在骂他的意思，继续念叨下去，“你身上有种同类的气息，最近还越来越重……噢，我懂了，和那帮发情期乱搞的电子界生物很像。”  
“你说什么？”

总之跳到结论部分：藤木游作不是纯正的人类。虽然没搞清他和电子界生物扯上关系的途径(谁知道是不是有人不小心发动了超融合)，但解决每年一度的发情期方法算是找到了。  
“你怎么用起来这么熟练，”通话另一头的了见问道，“自己玩过几次？”  
“只有一次……哈啊……”  
“那你的身体可真够淫荡呢，不需要开发都能做到这个地步。”  
——游作宁可从未了解过用按摩棒解决性欲这种发情期调节手段。  
陷入这个状况的前一秒他刚从洗衣篮里抽出了别人的衣服，还没来得及原路返回、修正监控录像内容，就被客厅里突然响起的电话答录机吓怔在原地。  
“藤木游作，我知道你在。  
“衣服是我故意留在那里的。喜欢白色吗？看起来很干净，不过我确实穿过几次。”  
虽然对面肯定听不到他的答复，游作还是咕哝了一句“喜欢”，然后继续把脸埋进衣服里猛吸了见的气味。  
“腿软了站着有些难受吧，”了见的声音如甜蜜的毒药，沁入他全身的皮肤，化作热流涌向一些羞于关照的身体部位，“要不要去我的床上？我为你准备了一些小礼物，你一定会喜欢的。”  
游作迈开腿，发现前面的性器和后穴分泌的液体早就弄湿了他的裤子，黏糊糊地粘在腿上，有些难受。  
“啊，差点忘记了，”了见继续说道，“裤子湿了不太舒服吧，你原地脱掉扔进洗衣篮，我会帮你洗好送回去。”  
他怎么会知道？！游作惊恐地环望四周墙角，并没有发现监控摄像。难道了见会是在自己家里装针孔摄像机的变态吗？  
他的想法没有得到印证的机会，因为光是脱去敝体的衣物就耗尽了他浑身的精力。手套划过肌肤有种异样陌生的感觉，于是游作用牙尖叼下乳胶手套丢到瓷砖上，松松垮垮地披上了见的睡衣，又从洗衣篮里挖出一坨衬衫之类的衣物，拖抱着它们踉踉跄跄地爬进房主的卧室。  
床上支着一块平板。游作扑倒在床上，无暇去为自己的体液弄脏了房主的床褥而感到愧疚。  
“了见……了见？”  
平板应声亮起，但并未显示对方画面。  
“脱得真够利索。”了见说。  
游作虚弱地挣扎着跪起来，一只手拢住睡衣前襟来遮盖小腹下端浮现的纹路，另一只手把拐带来的衣服铺盖在自己周围。  
“筑巢行为吗，”了见似乎对这个场面见怪不怪，“现在松手让我看看你的腹部——别露出那么惊恐的表情，没关系的。你身体还有哪里我没看过吗？——好，乖，坐直一点。  
“这很美，就这样露出来，让我好好看着游作的身体，不要遮上。”  
游作在镜头前展示着自己的身体，又被要求自己抚摸下去，羞耻得快哭出来。  
但对面丝毫没有欺负过头的自觉：“可以把乳尖露出来吗？”  
游作维持分开腿跪坐的姿势，把本就敞开的过大睡衣向两侧扒开，这下连细瘦的腰肢和隐约可见的肋骨都裸露在空调调节至恒温的干爽空气中，身上还被遮着的部分只有衣袖下的手臂与半只手掌。  
“手指放在肚脐下面。”了见命令。  
游作鬼使神差地照做，紧接着被指示了下一步。  
“指尖按下去一点——对，这样感受更清晰，不是吗？手指往下挪——停。这里是纹路的顶端吧？别移开眼神，自己的身体自己不好好看着怎么行？”  
看什么，看小腹上的古怪花纹……逐渐变成粉红色了？  
了见满意地轻笑一声：“从右边开始，沿着边缘描画一圈……很好，就这样继续。怎么喘成这个样子，这么有感觉？”  
游作身上一阵阵发热，身体上原本有些亚健康的苍白皮肤表面也泛起浅浅一层粉红。未被碰触过的性器挺翘着，被自己产出的体液搞得湿漉漉，顺道把并不算繁茂的阴部毛发打湿成一团。阴毛可怜巴巴地黏在小腹底端，水痕几乎要蔓延到淫纹底部，让了见想要下次给他剃掉试试看。  
游作忍耐中泄出几声呜咽，瘪嘴盯着镜头，打算伸手去碰自己的下体。  
“不行，”了见喝止了他，“去把枕头翻开。”  
游作单手探到枕头底下，摸到了一个手感独特的玩具。他震惊地回望镜头：“你竟然——？”  
“拿出来。”  
游作闭眼拿出枕头下面的按摩棒，赌气似的直接送到嘴边舔舐几下。  
“没有味道……想要吃了见的……”  
妖精啊。了见清了清嗓子，欲盖弥彰：“那坏孩子现在也吃不到。谁让你不跟我打招呼就偷偷跑进我家的？”  
“我错了……我会好好给了见看的，不要惩罚我好不好？”游作斜倚在床头，努力张开腿把下体暴露在平板前，睁开一只眼迷蒙地看着镜头的方向，摇动已经舔湿的按摩棒顶端敲打了几下自己的脸颊。  
“我马上塞进去……”他梦呓般含糊地说着，自己摸索着在穴口里塞进一根手指搅动。发情期的入口足够湿润松软，游作没过几秒就塞进去第二根手指，撑开一道缝隙，露出一点点里面的嫩红，宛如带采摘的初熟果肉。  
按摩棒也是简单的白色。游作在它进入身体的时候像耍赖的小猫一样，毫不控制自己甜腻的媚叫。  
“这就不行了？能不能再塞深一点？”了见声音低哑。  
“了见想看的话……唔！”按摩棒是远程控制的，它在被塞进更深处的同时震动起来。“已经……到最深了……哈啊，慢一点，了见……”游作脸侧挂着几丝虚汗，软倒在枕头和衣服堆间闭着眼呻吟。  
“还没射呢？”了见说，“睁开眼睛，好好看着自己吃下去的东西。”  
别表现得好像在把道具当成活人一样啊，了见气不打一处来。  
“马上就……”  
“不能自己摸，”了见二度警告，“只用后面高潮可以做到的吧？”  
“呜！！！”游作用脚趾抓乱了床单，身体痉挛发抖，前面的性器吐出股股精水的同时，小腹上的纹路由稍显稚嫩粉色干脆变成了鲜艳的红。  
“了见……”他伸手抹了一把身上沾到的东西，向了见的方向伸出手掌，展示指间粘连的半透明粘液。  
突然之间，游作听到门厅方向传来异动，似乎是有人进了门。  
游作受惊家猫一般蜷作一团，只余一根震动的玩具明显地从股间探出。  
“怎么了？”了见问。  
“有、有人……？”  
“我看一眼……游作，你进来的时候是不是关闭了我家的防盗系统？”  
“唔……唔呃？”身体里的东西震动等级突然提高，还在敏感期的游作哭喊出声。  
“是吗？”了见压低了声音，步步紧逼。  
“是的……对不起！停，慢一点，呜……”  
有人翻动东西的响声进入了客厅。  
“游作这么下去一定会被发现的吧……要被不认识的人看到这幅样子，有什么感想吗？我看你表现得还蛮激动的，难不成你想被陌生人看？看到自己沉溺于情欲的模样？”  
“不要……”  
“你会在他的面前高潮吗？”  
卧室门被拉开，鸿上了见举着手机立在门口。  
游作在他的凝视下第二次抵达高潮，大脑在快感的冲击之下一片空白，再度恢复意识的时候发现自己挂在了见身上，眼泪和精液蹭了了见一身。  
按摩棒被粗暴地扯出来丢到一边，但游作并未感受到疼痛与失落。  
因为他发现与自己下身相贴的了见也没冷静到哪去。  
“私闯民宅的罪过，麻烦这位小偷先生用身体偿还吧。”了见抚着游作后脑的头发宣布。  
“……先接吻。”  
“什么？”  
了见被高中生踮着脚吻住，彻底失去了细嚼慢咽的心思。

“……你怎么知道我会过来。”游作一身放荡过后的糟糕痕迹，把脸埋在了见刚换掉的衬衫里，闷闷地说。  
“我们对电子界生物习性的研究相当深入，”了见捋着游作发尾和睡衣领口之间裸露的颈部皮肤，指尖一节一节滑过他的颈椎，“所以我监测到你前几天的体温变化和生理状态就明白——”  
“不对。”游作小声打断了他。  
“嗯？”  
“明明我今年已经在和你见面之前发作过了，不应该再度……而且还出现了新的症状，这不对。”  
新的症状指对特定气味的疯狂渴求，饥渴到患者制定严密方案实施擅闯民宅的犯罪行径。  
了见的手突然停顿。  
“原来如此，是性成熟吗……”他刚才还充满关爱的表情突然木讷下去，语气也僵硬了不少。  
“你怎么了？”  
“……稍微、反省一下……”  
“反省什么？”  
“对未成年出手，提前催化对方成年……”  
“会怎么样？”  
“……谁知道呢。希望不要生出什么伊格尼斯或者防火龙，码语者也不要。”

-fin-


End file.
